I Love You, Veggie!
by Nova-chan
Summary: Yes, I know it's nowhere near Valentine's but, someone's got a crush on Veggie!!


I Love You Veggie!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Nova-sama  
  
  
  
E-mail: IlovemenoV@aol.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
Warnings: Awwwwww.sweet, and funny too.  
  
Summary: It's nearly Valentine's Day and our favorite little spiky-haired Saiya-jin no ouji is beginning to get secret admirer notes. But who are they from? And don't worry Bulma, cause Veggie's not gonna break up with the love of his life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing in this story, except Veggie (Kimi's daughter) and Kimi too. But you can borrow Veggie if you want, just not Kimi, because I have a legal statement of ownership on her. (Poor Kimi. She doesn't even own herself.) But.if I hadn't gone into that, she wouldn't have even been in the story, anyway.OH JUST READ!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love me. Everybody loves me. That's why all the girls in the world send me valentines!" Mirai grinned, widely, as he brought in another armful of valentines that he had received, almost two weeks in advance. He held up one and read it aloud: " `Oh, my sweet, darling, Mirai! Please love me! Because I wuv you!' Aw. How sweet." He tossed it aside and began opening another one. " `Dear Veggie-chan, I love you more than anything in the universe. Be mine.' Gee. That one doesn't sound like it's for me.but THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S ALLOWED TO GET VALENTINES! Oh well. Guess I'll take this to dad."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mirai descended the stairs, for the twentieth time that day, because of the many valentines he'd had to carry upstairs.  
  
"HEY TOUSSAN!" he called.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"You got some mail," he announced, once he had walked into the living room where Vegeta sat.  
  
"Like I care," Vegeta muttered.  
  
"But, it's a love letter, Toussan!"  
  
"A love letter? Has it been doused in that smelly flowery stuff?" Vegeta wondered.  
  
Mirai sniffed it. "Uh.yeah."  
  
"Gimme!" Vegeta cried, suddenly, snatching the valentine from Mirai. He ripped it open and read it, quickly. "Ooh! Somebody loves me!"  
  
"Hmph!" Mirai huffed. "It's not like I care if I get one less valentine." He sighed and ascended the stairs, once more, leaving Vegeta to read his valentine over and over.  
  
He turned it over on the back. " `From your secret admirer'?" he wondered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Onna!" he yelled.  
  
"What?" Bulma replied.  
  
"Lookee what I got in the mail today!" Vegeta smiled, as he shoved the pink heart in Bulma's face.  
  
Bulma read it silently to herself. She raised an eyebrow at it for a moment, and then laughed. "HA! You thought somebody sent you a perfume- splashed valentine! It's obviously for Veggie."  
  
"Yes. Isn't that what you and your pathetic friends call me?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I meant, Bura's friend, Veggie."  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Vegeta disagreed. "Look there!" He pointed to the envelope.  
  
Bulma read it.  
  
To Prince Vegeta  
  
"I'm gonna go show Kakkarot!" Vegeta said, happily, running out of the room.  
  
Bulma put a hand under her chin. "Great," she muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta knocked on Goku's door, loudly.  
  
"KAKKAROT! OPEN THIS DOOR, NOW!" he ordered.  
  
"VEGETA!" Chichi screamed from inside. "SHUT UP!"  
  
She opened the door and glared at Vegeta.  
  
"You." Vegeta growled.  
  
"You." Chichi snarled.  
  
"HI VEGETA!" Goku called, from behind Chichi.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta wondered, from his daze. "Oh, KAKKAROT! Look what I got!" He handed Goku the note.  
  
"Ooh! Somebody loves you, Veggie!"  
  
"I know." Vegeta chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
" `Dear Trunks,' " Mirai read off from his enormous stack of valentines. " `If you would please clean your room. Love, mom.' "  
  
He looked around at the masses of valentines that encompassed his bedroom.  
  
"Oh.great."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who do you think could've sent it?" Goku wondered.  
  
"Probably a cruel pranker," Chichi mumbled passing by. "Hm. why didn't I think to do that?"  
  
"No one dares to prank the Saiya-jin no Ouji!" Vegeta declared. "It was obviously from someone who loves me."  
  
"Isn't that what it says?" Goku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well." Vegeta paused. "Yes! I've got a secret admirer! WHEE!" He ran out the door.  
  
"He has issues," Goku said.  
  
"Yes, he does." Chichi nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo stretched and sat up. "Ahhh! What a nice day!" he cried.  
  
Then, he looked around. Everything was covered in. hearts.  
  
"Ew," Piccolo said.  
  
"Valentine's Day is the most wonderful day of the year! Mr. Popo shouts in glee," Mr. Popo shouted in glee.  
  
"Are you the one who had the nerve to cover this place in hearts?" Piccolo glared at him.  
  
"Of course not, Mr. Popo states. Mr. Popo thinks that he saw Dende putting hearts all over Dende's Lookout, Mr. Popo explains," Mr. Popo explained.  
  
"Oh," Piccolo responded, getting quite annoyed by Mr. Popo's self- narrative. "I'm gonna go to the forest so I can communicate with everything green and nothing pink."  
  
"Have fun, Piccolo, Mr. Popo calls to the retreating Namek," Mr. Popo called to the retreating.oh forget it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phew!" Mirai sighed. "Well.I think that about does it!" He smiled.  
  
His room had been "cleaned," which consisted of his numerous valentines being stuffed into his closet. It was now very overstuffed, and about ready to burst.  
  
"Now to get back to reading those.valentines?" he finished, sadly. "Oh, well! I'll just go get some more from the mailbox!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm." Krillin mumbled to himself in a chocolate store. "I wonder if #18 likes chocolates."  
  
He stopped when he saw a big cookie that said, "Happy Valentine's Day, you old buzzard!" - A/N: I actually saw a cookie that said that! -  
  
"I don't think she'd appreciate that one." Krillin sweatdropped. He stopped as he came to another cookie.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day you blonde android, who used to be evil, but is now married to me!"  
  
"Perfect." Krillin smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO!" Mirai cried. "THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! ANOTHER VALENTINE FOR TOUSSAN?" He read the cover again miserably.  
  
"For Vegeta-sama"  
  
"This is inhuman!" Mirai whined. "Why, it's even in-Saiya-jin!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat in the living room, reading his secret admirer valentine for the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes.  
  
"Wow." he mused. "Somebody loves me."  
  
"Toussan!" Mirai called, gloomily. "You got another valentine."  
  
Vegeta's eyes shot open wide. "REALLY?!"  
  
"Yeah." Mirai tossed the red card to Vegeta and left the room.  
  
Vegeta ripped the envelope open and read the card.  
  
"To the sweetest, coolest, most fun Saiya-jin no Ouji I know.Aww.how sweet." Vegeta smiled, and then turned it over on its back. "From your secret admirer.ah.it's so wonderful to be loved by someone who chooses to keep their identity secret."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh.I wish I had thought to send Veggie secret admirer notes. Then, maybe he'd be obsessing over someone who was actually me, rather than somebody he doesn't even know," Bulma said to herself. "Stupid Vegeta! I hate him and his stupid love notes!"  
  
She slammed her hand down on her desk, causing a picture of her and Vegeta to fall to the floor. She bent down and picked it up, studying it. She had been giving a peace sign while standing in front of him, while he just stood there, with his arms crossed.  
  
"Oh.Veggie."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Goten!" Chibi cried.  
  
"But, Trunks! I don't like writing icky, mushy love notes!" Goten whined.  
  
"But, I have so many girls that like me and I don't want any of them to hate me for not sending them valentines back!" Chibi explained.  
  
"Then why don't you write them?"  
  
"Because.you're the one with the pencil!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma slammed her office door shut and stomped downstairs, furiously.  
  
Mirai walked up to her. "Hey Mom! I cleaned my room!"  
  
She glared, angrily at him. He held up his hands, defensively. She continued descending the stairs, still looking at him, until she was out of sight.  
  
"Kami!" Mirai sighed. "I thought she was gonna kill me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, lookee Kakkarot!" Vegeta smiled, triumphantly. "I now have two valentines from my secret admirer!"  
  
"Wow, Veggie!" Goku exclaimed. "Somebody really loves you!"  
  
"Hai.but I can't help but wonder who it might be."  
  
"Maybe it's Bulma," Goku suggested.  
  
"Hmm.it's possible." Vegeta pondered. "I guess I should send her one back, then." He grinned. "She thinks she's so sly."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stupid men! Stupid male sex! STUPID VEGETA! If it's not enough that he COMPLETELY FORGETS OUR ANNIVERSARY EVERY YEAR, NOW SOMEBODY ELSE LOVES HIM!" Bulma screamed, kicking her Vegeta punching bag in her training room.  
  
  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta shouted through the house.  
  
"Oh great," she muttered. "It's back."  
  
"Bulma? Where are you?" he yelled.  
  
"I'm not telling!" she screamed back at him.  
  
"Oh, there you are!" he said, walking into her "secret" training room. "Well, do you know what?"  
  
"No. And I don't care, either," she responded, coldly.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, I found out who my secret admirer is!" Vegeta winked.  
  
"Oh?" she said, trying to sound uninterested. "Who?"  
  
"Oh, I think you know," he hinted.  
  
"I don't feel like playing games with you Vegeta!" she yelled, running back into the main building.  
  
"Gee." Vegeta scratched his head. "I wonder what got into her."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That'll be $50," the salesman said.  
  
"$50 for a cookie?" Krillin exclaimed. "Why is it so much? I could make a cookie for 50 cents!"  
  
"It's specially made," the salesman clarified, with a smile.  
  
"How much is the `old buzzard' one?" Krillin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"50 cents," he answered.  
  
Krillin sweatdropped. "Maybe #18 won't kill me." he contemplated. "No.wait.I can just see it now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day you old buzzard?" #18 read, as Krillin sat nervously beside her. "So, you think I'm an old buzzard, do you?" she screamed.  
  
"N-no dear!" Krillin stammered. "It's just that-"  
  
"I'll show you an old buzzard!" #18 glowed with her power and zapped Krillin with her eye-beams. His hair fizzled for a moment and then fell out.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uuhh." Krillin stopped his thought transition. "I think I will get that one."  
  
"Very good, sir," the salesman said, happily.  
  
Krillin paid the $50 for the cookie and left the store.  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right," Chibi continued. "This one should say, `Dear Jennifer, I love you more than apples. From Trunks.' "  
  
"Okay," Goten responded, scribbling away.  
  
"All right. Now read it back to me."  
  
"1. An army tent.  
  
2. A year's supply of whipped cream.  
  
3. A year's supply of hot dogs.  
  
4. A shirt with Mr. Satan getting beat up by my dad on it."  
  
"Gimme that!" Trunks ordered, grabbing the paper. "Goten's Christmas List? Christmas isn't even for ten months!"  
  
"Yeah, but if I don't send it now, Santa will never get everything I want."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I send him a letter every month because I keep thinking of more stuff I want."  
  
"Why weren't you writing my valentines?" Trunks exclaimed. "Can I help it when I get my Christmas list ideas?"  
  
"Well, could you possibly write Jennifer's valentine now?" Trunks asked, sarcastically.  
  
"I guess so," Goten answered, scratching his head.  
  
"Okay. It should say, `Dear Jennifer.' "  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day:  
  
  
  
"Hmm.I wonder how many valentines I got today!" Mirai said, happily, walking out to the mailbox in his Sailor Moon pajamas.  
  
He opened it, only to be buried in a mountain of pink letters.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he cried out in joy. He picked up one at random. " `To Prince Vegeta.' What?" He grabbed a handful. " `To Vegeta.' `To Ouji Vegeta.' `To Prince Veggie-chan.' WHAT'S UP WITH THIS?" He threw his arms up in frustration, causing some of the letters to sail over his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry Bulma," Vegeta said. "But I've got a new lover now. You're old news. See you around, or not."  
  
"No! Wait!" Bulma cried, as Vegeta walked out of sight, with his arm wrapped around a blonde-haired girl.  
  
"Bye Bulma!"  
  
"Veggie! WAIT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO!" Bulma shot up in bed. The first thing she saw besides the ceiling was Vegeta, whom she abruptly smacked on the back of the head, causing him to shriek in surprise and fall off the bed.  
  
"What did I do?" he demanded.  
  
Bulma's face changed from anger to shock.  
  
"Oops! I'm sorry Vegeta!"  
  
"Yeah, right," he muttered.  
  
"Toussan!" Mirai called, entering the room, his arms full of Vegeta's many valentines. "These," he dropped them, "came for you."  
  
"_MORE?!_" Vegeta gasped.  
  
"Yep. Knock yourself out," Trunks muttered.  
  
"EEE!" Vegeta pounced on the pile of valentines. He opened one. " `Dear Vegeta, I think you're wonderful! From your secret admirer.' Aw.how sweet." He smiled at Bulma, who glowered at him. He shrunk away from her, little by little.  
  
"Stupid Vegeta," she mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
One week later:  
  
  
  
It was six days until Valentine's Day, and already Vegeta's stack of valentines were challenging Mirai's.  
  
"I now know how you feel, son," Vegeta said to Mirai, as they both tried their best to read all of their cards.  
  
"You have no idea how I feel," Mirai muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" Mirai chuckled, nervously.  
  
"Hmm.that's what I thought." Vegeta smirked. He opened another one. " `Dear Veggie, I love you! From your secret admirer. P.S. Knock, knock.' What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed from upstairs. "GET THE DOOR!"  
  
"Good grief, her period's been awful long this time," Vegeta murmured, going to answer the door.  
  
"Hai?" he said, upon opening the door.  
  
"Flower delivery for Veggie-chan!" the flower deliverer announced. "Ooh! Roses! They sure smell nice. Gee, I wish somebody would send me some flowers."  
  
"Give me those!" Vegeta commanded, grabbing the roses from the guy and slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" the guy called from outside.  
  
Vegeta read the card: " `These roses smell good. I hope you enjoy. They're red as a tomato. They'll bring you such joy!' I've gotta go show Kakkarot!" Vegeta opened the door and flew off.  
  
"All right!" Mirai raged. "Now they've gone too far! NOT ONLY HAVE THEY CAUSED TOUSSAN'S EGO TO SWELL, BUT I NEVER ONCE GOT ROSES!" He broke into a sob. "I want flowers."  
  
  
  
  
  
"More syrup, honey?" Chichi asked, as Goten continued slurping up his pancakes.  
  
"Mmm-hmm!" he replied, happily.  
  
Chichi poured more of the sticky syrup onto Goten's plate.  
  
"Thank you, Mommy!"  
  
"You're welcome, Goten." She smiled. It was a perfect day. Absolutely nothing could ruin it.  
  
"KAKKAROT!"  
  
Whoops. Spoke too soon.  
  
"VEGETA GO AWAY!" Chichi yelled, not wanting her ideal day to be scarred.  
  
Vegeta kicked the door open.  
  
"Where is Kakkarot?" he demanded.  
  
"HE'S TAKING A BATH OUT BACK YOU MIDGET!" she screamed.  
  
"WELL THAT'S ALL I WANTED TO KNOW! Hello Goten." Vegeta left the house and walked into the back yard.  
  
"Kakkarot!" he called.  
  
"Hi Vegeta!" Goku responded. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Why are you sitting naked in a toxic waste container?"  
  
".I dunno."  
  
"Okay.anyway, you won't believe what I got today!"  
  
"Really? What is it?" Goku wondered, excitedly. He proceeded to get out of the "tub."  
  
"Kakkarot! NO! Aag!" Vegeta cried, covering his eyes.  
  
"Aw, come on, Veggie. I wanna see what you got!" Goku begged.  
  
"Well, I don't want to see what you've got!" Vegeta shrieked.  
  
"Huh?" Goku said, stupidly. "Oh! Gomen, Veggie. I forgot to put on my shirt!"  
  
"Not just your shirt, you moron!" Vegeta exclaimed, disgusted.  
  
"You mean I hafta put on my shoes and socks too?" Goku complained.  
  
"KAKKAROT! THE ONLY THING I WANT YOU TO PUT ON IS YOUR SHORTS!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I already have on my shorts, Veggie," Goku said, confused.  
  
"What?" Vegeta peeked between his fingers. "Oh.so you do.how long have had those on, Kakkarot?" he asked, embarrassed.  
  
"Ever since the series was changed over to English by Funimation, I think," Goku responded.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what did you get?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Lookee!" Vegeta showed Goku the dozen roses. "My secret admirer sent me flowers!"  
  
"Aw! Bulma's so sweet!" Goku deemed.  
  
"Not recently," Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Really? Well.maybe she's just got bad writing cramps from all those valentines she's been sending you!" Goku suggested, with a big, doofy grin.  
  
  
  
"Kakkarot! I think you're right!" Vegeta exclaimed. "But.tell anyone I said that and I'll destroy you."  
  
"Oh, Goku doesn't have to tell anyone!" Chichi cried from inside the house, with a video camera in hand. "I can just show everyone this!"  
  
"AAG! WHY IS IT THAT EVERYTIME I DO SOMETHING EMBARRASSING SOMEONE HAS A CAMERA AFTER ME?" he shouted.  
  
"You were probably cursed on the day of your birth." Goku shrugged.  
  
"I believe that." Vegeta sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta returned home to be greeted by a raging Mirai and an irate Bulma.  
  
"VEGETA! I WANT YOU TO BURN ALL YOUR SECRET ADMIRER VALENTINES AND FORGET ABOUT WHOEVER HAD THE GALL TO SEND THEM!" Bulma screamed. "IF YOU DON'T, I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!"  
  
"But.I thought you sent them," Vegeta said, meekly.  
  
"What?" Bulma cried. "I didn't send you any valentine notes."  
  
"Then.who are they from?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET RID OF THEM!"  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Get that, will you, Trunks," Bulma said, not taking her eyes off of Vegeta.  
  
"Sure," he answered.  
  
He opened the door. "Delivery for Vegeta!" a different guy said.  
  
He handed a box of chocolates to Mirai. "Have a nice day!" He left.  
  
"OH NO!" Bulma yelled. "NOW THEY'VE GONE TOO FAR!"  
  
"That's what I said," Mirai whispered.  
  
"Vegeta! GET RID OF THIS JUNK!" Bulma shouted.  
  
Sighing, Vegeta raised his hand and ki-blasted all the valentines, the flowers, and the chocolates.  
  
"Good." Bulma smiled. "Now, go train or something!"  
  
Mirai and Bulma left.  
  
"I wanted to eat those chocolates," Vegeta said sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, Valentine's Day had come. Vegeta had still been receiving notes, flowers, candy, and the occasional heart-shaped balloon. But, Bulma insisted that he destroy all of it.  
  
All of the Z fighters and some others had been invited to a party at Capsule Corporation.  
  
"So, didja ever find out who your secret admirer was?" Goku asked.  
  
"No," Vegeta answered, sadly. "But Bulma's still mad at me. IS IT MY FAULT IF SOMEONE HAS AN UNDYING AFFECTION FOR ME?"  
  
"I guess not," Goku admitted.  
  
In another corner of the room, #18 couldn't stop talking about her Valentine's present from Krillin.  
  
"OH! IT WAS SO PERFECT!" she cried to Chichi. "Krillin couldn't have picked a sweeter present!"  
  
Krillin blushed. "Anything for you, #18," he said.  
  
"That really is charming, Krillin," Chichi complimented. "Goku got me a heart-shaped frying pan!"  
  
"Gosh, he really has it coming to him now, doesn't he?" #18 joked.  
  
"Hai, hai he does." Chichi cackled, evilly as Krillin and #18 sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
Over on the couch, Bulma and Mirai sat, stiff as stones, with faces to match.  
  
"I can't believe Toussan had a secret admirer, when all I had were obvious admirers," Mirai grumbled.  
  
"I can't believe someone had the nerve to send my husband valentines! AND I can't believe he actually went along with it!" Bulma ranted.  
  
By the refreshment table, Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha stood, wishing they had dates on this day of all days.  
  
"I should've gotten with Marron when I had the chance," Yamcha whined.  
  
"I wish someone actually had some interest in me," Ten griped.  
  
"I wish there was a female version of me," Chiaotzu mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Vegeta went to get it.  
  
"DELIVERY FOR-MMPH!" The deliverer was cut short as Vegeta clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shh!" Vegeta hissed. He snatched the single card from the guy's hand and slammed the door. He opened it. " `Dear Vegeta, this is the most important valentine I have sent. If you wish to find out who I am, go to your gravity room. From your secret admirer.' "  
  
Bulma's head swelled. "VEGETA! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING TO FIND THIS PERSON, I'LL GET GOKU TO KILL YOU!" she raged.  
  
"BUT I HAFTA FIND OUT WHO IT IS, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Vegeta explained, running toward his gravity machine.  
  
"GOKU! GET HIM!" Bulma ordered.  
  
"Leave me out of this!" Goku cried, holding up his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta arrived at the door of the gravity room. Bulma, Goku and Mirai had followed him. He shot a glance at Bulma.  
  
"Go ahead!" she said, uncaringly. "I don't care if you open that door to find the most beautiful girl you've ever seen, elope, and start a new life in Jamaica!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He gradually opened the door to find no one inside. He scratched his head.  
  
"That's strange." Cautiously, he walked inside.  
  
All of a sudden, something jumped on his back.  
  
"Aah!" he cried, in shock.  
  
"Toussan!" Bura cried.  
  
"B-B-chan?" he stammered.  
  
"Mmm-hmm!" She nodded.  
  
"You're my secret admirer?" He gaped.  
  
"Yep! I betcha never thought I'd be your secret admirer, didja?" she squealed.  
  
"Oh, B-chan! I'm so glad that you're my secret admirer, rather than an attractive, blonde-haired minx!" Vegeta cried.  
  
"Um.arigato, I think!" Bura smiled.  
  
"Oh, Bura." Bulma sighed. "You had me worried to death! But I'm glad your Toussan's secret admirer too."  
  
"Well, I knew it all along!" Mirai laughed.  
  
"Sure you did," Vegeta said, unbelievingly.  
  
  
  
THE END! 


End file.
